


[Podfic] kachow

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]you and finrod enjoy movie night
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] kachow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoreticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kachow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805095) by [theoreticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove). 



> monica i love you with my entire heart

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [kachow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805095)

 **Author:** [theoreticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 1:19

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nsmb397px9nj9zz/%5BPodfic%5D%20kachow.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3jenayxtz77vaxy/%255BPodfic%255D_kachow.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
